Dark Energon (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how Dark Energon goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: CIVIL WAR HAS RAVAGED CYBERTRON, HOMEWORLD TO THE TRANSFORMERS, FOR MILLIONS OF YEARS. MEGATRON, LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS, AND RYVINE SPARKLE, BROTHER OF PRINCESS TWIVINE SPARKLE, RECENTLY DISCOVERED AN ANCIENT POWER THAT WILL GIVE THEM THE EDGE TO WIN OVER THE HATED AUTOBOTS. CALLED DARK ENERGON, THIS POWER REMAINS LOCKED AWAY IN AN ORBITAL STATION UNDER THE PROTECTION OF A SKY COMMANDER NAMED STARSCREAM. [] Megatron: Hold your postion! Starscream wouldn't fight with such desperation if the legends weren't true. Barricade: Lord Megatron...you're CERTAIN it's here? Megatron: I AM certain, Barricade. And when I find it...the balance of this war with the Autobots will finally tip in my favor. [ Brawl: Lord Megatron! Stabilizers are failing! Megatron: Maintain your heading, Brawl! Do NOT falter! Barricade: Sublight engines are offline. Sheilds at 15%! Megatron: Reroute all power to forward guns and thrusters! Full speed ahead! Decepticon Trooper: But sir! That's suicide! blasts the trooper Megatron: Any further objections? Ram this warship straight into the heart of that station! [] Ryvine Sparkle: Megatron. My bud. About time you got here. brings out his Neutron Assault Rifle and Energon Battle Pistol, Brawl brings out his Neutron Assault Rifle and EMP Shotgun, and Megatron brings out his Fusion Cannon and Neutron Assault Rifle [ Starscream: What? This is impossible! No! No one can control Dark Energon! It dominates and destroys everything it touches! Megatron: Hahahaha. We...are the dominators. We...are the destroyers! We are MEGATRON AND RYVINE SPARKLE! Decepticons, receive your birthright! Barricade and Brawl with Dark Energon Ryvine Sparkle: So, what do you think? Brawl: I can feel the power! Barricade: It's amazing! Megatron: Now--we shall deal with Starscream! [] Megatron: Dark Energon is OURS to command! Through my and Ryvine's wills ALONE shall Cybertron be restored! Jetfire: It's too unstable, Ryvine Sparkle and Megatron! Using that power...you're endangering our entire world! Starscream: Teach me, Megatron and Ryvine. Teach me to wield Dark Energon, the way you do! And I will serve you. Megatron: And what could you possibly offer us--that we cannot simply take? Ryvine Sparkle: Starscream: The supply of Dark Energon aboard this station is nearly exhausted. I know how to manufacture more. There was once an Energon Bridge that fed this station directly. I know how to reconnect it. Jetfire: TRAITOR! Zeta Prime will hear about this! [] Starscream: Shall I send Thundercracker and Skywarp to retrieve him...Lord Megatron and Prince Ryvine? Megatron: No. Ryvine and I want the Autobots' leader to know his doom approaches. Once we have this station online, nothing can stop me! Now go. Find this Energon Bridge. And reactivate it... ...for your new masters. song You Gotta Love It starts playing Ryvine Sparkle: You may not like my newfound power~ But I think it's totally hot~ And you may hate the way I use it~ But am I concerned? I'm not!~ The power to create is mine~ And the power to change - oh joy!~ The power to rearrange your life~ And the power to destroy! ~ Now we give the orders and you're gonna take 'em~ Things gonna be the way that we make 'em~ We'll be the ones who gets every break~ You gotta love it~ Megatron: You gotta love it~ Ryvine Sparkle: Everyday's gonna be a vacation Now I'm the Emperor of gratification~ I'll do whatever I want everyday~ Megatron: You gotta love it~ You gotta love it~ Ryvine Sparkle: I'll take aim at any target~ I'll stake claim to every wealth~ And I think I'll fill the cup of power~ And drink it to my health~ Clavius: Yeah, I wanna wish up every human~ Everything anyone could consume~ Ten thousands of lifetimes all in one room~ You gotta love it~ Megatron: You gotta love it~ Ryvine Sparkle: You gotta love this power of mine~ I'll take aim at any target~ I'll stake claim to every wealth~ And I think I'll fill the cup of power~ And drink it to my health~ Clavius: I wanna wish up every human~ Brawl: Everything anyone could consume~ Barricade: Ten thousands of lifetimes all in one room~ Rothbart: You gotta love it~ Yeah!~ Clavius: You gotta love it~ Woah!~ Ryvine Sparkle: You gotta love this power of mine! Ryvine and Megatron: Zow! Rock 'n roll!~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626